bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky
Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky is the fifty-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki continue their battle. Summary In the aftermath of the Shunkō attack, Captain Suì-Fēng is revealed to be standing in the middle of a trench, dug out by the technique, still burning at its edges. Suì-Fēng and the ground behind her though are unaffected. Yoruichi Shihōin says she didn't tell her former partner of this technique because she knew it was too dangerous. Enraged, Suì-Fēng attacks, but Yoruichi stops her with Hanki. Suì-Fēng fails to understand how Yoruichi still surpasses her after a century of isolation. As she resumes her Shunkō and attacks again she recalls on her childhood and her previous relationship with Yoruichi until the day Yoruichi left the Soul Society and Suì-Fēng alike. In her rage, Suì-Fēng moves again to attack with a Shunkō... In a flashback, Suì-Fēng recalls seeing Yoruichi for the first time, and training with her, and eventually being taken under Yoruichi's wing. Suì-Fēng idolized Yoruichi and was happy with her, even in the midst of battle. Then one day, Yoruichi disappeared from Seireitei, and Suì-Fēng was overcome by her mentor's betrayal. In present, Suì-Fēng continues her Shunkō assault, and launches a wild attack that Yoruichi easily blocks with Shunkō. Her resolve collapsing and tears beginning to flow down her cheeks, Suì-Fēng begs Yoruichi for an explanation as to why she was left behind, and final collapses in tears at Yoruichi's feet. Elsewhere, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba and Ikkaku Madarame toss a container of sake back and forth as they watch the explosions from the battle between Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi. The sake runs out, so the two play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to see who has to buy more sake. Iba takes the high ground, but is distracted by the battle raging on Sōkyoku Hill. Turning back to sake, the battle for the sake begins. Meanwhile, at Sōkyoku Hill, Ichigo is locked in a battle with Byakuya, the effects of which are seen and sensed throughout the Seireitei. Ichigo demands that Byakuya reveal his Bankai, saying he would not allow Byakuya to hunt down Rukia Kuchiki, and that only a monster would threaten to murder his own sister. Byakuya replies that he does intend to kill Ichigo and then Rukia, but that Ichigo has yet to earn the right to die by his Bankai, and with that he releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Senbonzakura. Ichigo seems to be about to take a hit from Senbonzakura, but repels it with a flash of energy emitted from his sword. The flash tears through the hill and through Byakuya's left arm, cutting off his glove. Byakuya inquires into the meaning of the flash that hit him, asking Ichigo if it was his Zanpakutō's special power. Ichigo explains that when he swings his sword, all of his spiritual pressure is absorbed by the Zanpakutō and released again in a "super high density beam" which greatly amplifies the swing. Ichigo confesses that he wasn't even sure how to use the technique at will until he'd used it against Senbonzakura. He reveals the name of the technique as Getsuga Tenshō. He then once again demands to see Byakuya's Bankai, claiming he will defeat him no matter what. Yuzu's Super Warmhearted Diary Yuzu Kurosaki is cleaning Ichigo's room where Kon, in Ichigo's body, is in it looking at women in a magazine (given to him by the neighborhood kids in Kon-sama's 'What in the World?!' Diary.) Yuzu thinks to herself about how ever since Ichigo came back from his trip he has seemed strange. She thinks about how she believes he is now afraid of her and wonders if he is worrying about something. After this Kon quickly leaves the room by jumping out the window. Yuzu then notices Kon's stuffed animal body slightly sticking out of Ichigo's dresser drawer. She grabs it and becomes excited. Characters in Order of Appearance #Suì-Fēng #Yoruichi Shihōin #Tetsuzaemon Iba #Ikkaku Madarame #Byakuya Kuchiki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Zangetsu (flashback) Fights *Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Suì-Fēng (concluded) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch *Ikkaku Madarame vs. Tetsuzaemon Iba Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry) *Hanki (反鬼, Reverse Demon) *Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer) Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Senbonzakura (千本桜, Thousand Cherry Blossoms) Navigation Category:Episodes